About Damn Time
by Fruits0Basket
Summary: What happens when you put two people who really like each other in a classroom while others are trying to find them? Read to find out! Sora&Roxas Summary sucks, sorry. XD


_Fruits0basket02: Hey! I know I probably should be working on my other fanfictions but I haven't been inspired to write them. So sorry! Alright, I ain't a big yaoi fan but Sora and Roxas are just too cute together! Kairi should just drop . Anyway, this little fanfiction was inspired by a wonderful drawing I found on DA. This is a first for me, so please be nice.  
Sora: Read and Review please!_

**About Damn Time**

Checked converses slapped loudly against the floor as the blonde haired former nobody ran through the hall. The blonde had been putting his book away and slipped into his street shoes when he had been ambushed by the red haired Axel then took off running into the school. Looking around frantically, he spotted a door that was cracked open and he lunged himself through the door and slammed it closed. 'Safe.' He breathed a sigh of relief then froze as he felt eyes staring at him.

"Roxas, what are you doing here?" The blonde looked behind him to see the brunet haired male, Sora. He only blinked, unsure of how to answer and opened his mouth to speak.

"Roxas!" A voice rang from outside and Roxas jumped from the door, running into Sora, knocking them over. Chairs fell over and desk tipped slightly as they landed with a thud, foreheads hitting each other, elbows jabbed into ribs, and their legs tangled themselves. They stayed like that as they stared at the other with wide eyes as they heard footsteps outside move on then they sighed with relief.

"Um…Roxas, could you get off me please?" Sora said, a faint blush creeping itself onto his cheeks. Their breath mingles for a few more moments before Roxas, reliezing their position, attempted to jump away but was stopped short as their feet tangled and he landed on his bum.

"A-ah. S-sorry Sora." Roxas chuckled nervously as he untangled his own feet and stood up, brushing himself off, watching from the corner of his eye as Sora stood up and leaned against a desk. "So, um, why are you here Sora? I'd thought you'd be home by now." Roxas said as he sat on one of the desk in the room.

"I got ambushed by Riku." Sora sighed as he ran a hand through his burnet hair as he looked at Roxas, "What about you?"

"Axel." Roxas said with a frown, "I swear he'll never get the fact that I don't like him the way he likes me." The blonde sighed softly, looking down at his feet as he swung them then looked up at Sora, "Why are you running from Riku? I thought he was your best friend?"

"Well…he is." Sora said, rubbing the back of his neck, "But he likes me as more of a friend." He paused then a sly smile came across his lips, "I have an idea of how to get rid of them."

"Really? How?" Roxas asked as he stopped swinging his feet and leaned forward. Sora just smiled then stepped forward, standing in front of Roxas and the blonde started getting nervous. Over the few years he knew Sora, as being his nobody and best friend, he started to fall for the brunet. Not that he would tell anyone but he was sure Axel knew of his secret crush. The brunet now towered over the blonde in height as he was just barely a head taller than the blonde.

"Simple." Sora said, leaning forward as he captured Roxas' lips with his own. The blonde let out a surprised squeak as Sora's lips came in contact with his and the brunet took advantage of the parted lips and deepened the kiss. Roxas let out a small moan as his hands, instinctively went to the other boy's shoulders as Sora lowered his head to the blonde's neck.

"S-sora." Roxas half moaned, half sighed as a deep blush reached its way to his cheeks. He squirmed a bit as Sora smirked against his former nobody's neck and nipped the soft skin making the blonde squeak in surprise. He smiled then made his way back to Roxas' lips.

::-::

"Tch, where did that short blondie go?" The red hair asked as he ran around the school, "I was just gonna ask him if he wanted to go to the arcade after school with me, Riku, and Sora." He sighed deeply as he stopped to catch his breath. He did like Roxas but he knew a long back ago that the blonde happen to like a certain brunet and, oddly, he was perfectly fine with it. Sora always did bring the best out of his best friend. He started going off again but stopped mid-step.

"S-sora."

Was that Roxas? Axel could never tell. The blonde had a slight female voice, which Axel always teased him for. Roxas didn't think it was funny but he found it absolutely hilarious. Maybe that was Kairi with Sora. But he highly doubted that. Sora didn't even like Kairi anymore. With a scoff, he stepped off again only to be stopped yet again.

"Roxas."

Okay, that had to be Roxas and Sora. He looked around but couldn't figure where the voices where coming from then he found Riku leaning against a wall with a smug smile. Axel frowned then walked over to Riku. "What's so damn funny?" Axel growled at the silver haired boy.

"Me? Nothing." Riku said, stuffing his hands into his pocket, "But I do know what is happening behind the door." He gestured toward the closed door with a nod of his head, "I think our two best friends finally got together. At least. I hope." Riku laughed then looked at Axel with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Of course I do." Axel smiled as he caught the glint then slowly opened the door, peaking his head through and smiled. Riku followed suit and smiled at the scene before walking in, followed by Axel. "It is about damn time." He said and the two younger boys, startled, flew apart. Sora ran and tripped over a chair, which sent him falling to the ground while Roxas hit his back against the wall. The two looked at the older males like a deer caught in headlights. Axel couldn't help but laugh at the two.

"Geez. Don't give us a heart attack guys." Sora growled as he pushed himself from the ground, glaring at Axel as soon as he recovered from his shock. Roxas just stared at them, slowly recovering when he realized, 'What did he say?'

"Wha-what did you say? It about time? Did you know?" Roxas gapped as he then covered his mouth. _So they both knew about his crush? Did that mean Sora liked him too?_ All these questions filled his mind as he just stared at them then felt a blush crept to his cheeks as he noticed they all were staring at him. He didn't fail to realize that Sora started blushing too, he must have been thinking the same thoughts.

"Pfft, of course we knew you knuckle heads." Axel scoffed and Riku cleared his throat to keep from laughing, although it was very noticeable in his eyes, "It was _so_ obvious that you too liked each other and _were_ going to get a confession at the arcade but _this_ is _so _much better." He laughed and Riku couldn't help but join in the laughter.

"I totally agree with Axel on this one." Riku said as he gasped for air after the laughter attack, "Aw, too bad we didn't have a camera Axel." He rubbed his eyes then looked at Axel, "What'dya say we go and get some ice cream to celebrate."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Axel said between his laughter then walked out of the room with the silver haired boy but turned to look back at the two, "Oh! Congrats to you both!" He laughed again at their flushed faces as he was pulled out by Riku.

"Think we did a good thing?" Riku asked as he closed the door behind him as he pushed the red head in front of him. They stayed quiet but didn't hear anything so they decided to walk off out the door and toward the ice cream parlor.

::-::

Roxas was dumbstruck, as was Sora. They continued to stare at the door before Roxas pulled his gaze from the door and shyly glanced at the brunet as he rubbed the back of his head, which had also collided against the wall along with his back. He sighed as he could already fell the bump that was forming and looked at the clock. "Well, I guess I should be going." Roxas spoke up and Sora turned his attention to the blonde, "You know how your mom is when we get home late."

"Yeah, your right." Sora sighed as he stood then took Roxas' hand, receiving a puzzled look from the blondie, "What? I don't have the right to hold your hand? Even as your _boyfriend_?" He had a wide smile on his face as the former nobody blushed deeply. Luckily for the two of them, Sora's mom had agreed to let the blonde haired boy stay at their house since he had nowhere else to go. His mom had caught on the romance between the two even before the two had. She wasn't mad or upset, no, in fact, she could hardly contain the happiness as she always seemed to dance around when she thought the two weren't looking.

"Um…I suppose you are right." Roxas said as he followed Sora out of the room and to each locket to pick up their long forgotten stuff. They walked home, hand in hand, enjoying each other's company even though it was silent. It was a comfortable silence as the two just enjoyed each others company and presence. As they entered their house, they were welcomed with Sora's mother's happy voice as she danced around happily.

"Oh! You two finally got together. I could just cry." And true to her word she started to cry tears of happiness. Sora pulled Roxas to his bedroom to avoid his mother's bone crushing hugs.

"So…now what?" Roxas timidly asked as he shyly looked at Sora, who was only staring at him with a sly smile. "S-sora?" Roxas got nervous again then was tackled to the bed by the brunet. "S-s-sora?" The blonde stuttered then was silenced as lips pressed against his.

_::-End-::_

_Fruits0basket02: -blushes- Seriously, I do not know what got into me. I just got inspired to write this all because of a wonderful picture I saw. Now, who would've thought Sora would be that dominate. I didn't. LOL!_

_Roxas: Geez, you've got a perverted mind._

_Fruits0basket02: -gasp- No I don't! This will be the only one like this. It was my first….boy, that sounded awkward…_

_Sora: HAHAHA! You're funny. Anyway, please review or favorite or whatever. XD_


End file.
